Five Times Wu Taught The Ninja A Lesson
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: And the one time they taught him one. (Inspired by DietCokeIsLife's five times, one time stories)


**Hey everyone! So, if you haven't already heard of DietCokeIsLife, she has written some pretty incredible five times and one time stories (my personal favorite is Five Times Jay Cheered Someone Up). I'd definitely recommend going to check those out. Anyway, I loved the concept so much that I decided to do my own twist on it. So, allow me to present to you Five Times Wu taught the ninja a lesson... and the one time they taught him one. As usual, enjoy! (Takes place before hands of time)**

"Jay! Where is the cinnamon?" Cole shouted.

"Hiding..." Jay trailed off.

"Why on earth would you guys hide the cinnamon? Speaking of which, the eggs are gone too..."

"To keep you from poisoning us," Kai chuckled.

"But how am I supposed to make anything if you're all hiding the ingredients?"

Kai snorted, "You're not supposed to make anything. This is Wu's birthday we're talking about here. It has to be perfect."

"Speaking of perfect, that looks like a perfectly good fire you've got going over there Kai," Cole jabbed Kai's arm.

"My tamales!" Kai jumped, "Hey sis, a little help please?"

Nya rolled her eyes and shot a stream of water across the kitchen to put out the fire.

Jay grinned, "well, nobody was going to eat those anyway."

"That's not true! Nya said she liked them last time I made them," Kai protested.

Nya stared at the group, "I may have told you that out of pity..."

"What?" Kai exclaimed.

Cole closed another cupboard while laughing at the banter between his friends, "So seriously guys, where did you put the cinnamon?"

Zane folded his arms, "you don't get it do you? You're not going to be making anything tonight."

"What?" Cole gasped, "But Kai literally set his recipe on fire! How come he gets to keep cooking?"

"He doesn't. Lloyd, I thought you were supposed to be keeping these two out of here!" Jay shouted.

Lloyd entered the kitchen cautiously, "sorry about that. You guys wanna go play some video games?"

"Sure!" Kai enthused, "just call me back in when it's time to decorate the cake!"

"Cole?"

"No thanks," Cole shoved past Lloyd, "I'm not in much of a video game playing mood right now."

Cole threw open the door of the temple and sat down on the porch.

"Did they kick you out of the kitchen?" Wu snuck up behind him.

Cole sighed, "yeah, they said they didn't want my help... I just don't get it. I mean, I'm no Zane when it comes to cooking, but I try, I really do. I just wish they could see that."

"Not everyone is good at the same things Cole. You just have to accept that some people make the tea and other people drink it," Wu sat down beside Cole, "Or, in your case, some people make the food and other people eat it."

"But drinking tea or eating food isn't anything special," Cole argued, "anyone can do that."

"But can everyone be the kind of friend you are? Cole, you may not be able to cook the team's meals, but you are always loyal to the team."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you're the glue holding this group together."

Cole grinned, "well, if that's the case, then I'm going to enjoy some food and compliment all the cooks on how they did tonight!"

"That's the spirit!"

(Time skip)

"Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuu!" The six ninja and Misako sang off key.

"Are you one? Are you two?..." Jay began.

"Okay Jay, that's enough with that. If you keep going, we'll never be able to eat the cake!" Cole joked, "and I've been waiting all night for this cake."

Dinner had been amazing. Sure it may have lacked chili and tamales, but the meal Zane, Nya, and Jay had put so much time into was perfect. They'd prepared all of Wu's favorites, and spent hours slaving over a black forest cake all the ninja helped decorate. Quite frankly, the cake was going to taste better than it looked as none of the ninja were very good at art, but Cole was proud to see his icing signature wedged between his brothers' and sister's at the bottom of the cake.

"Thanks to all of you for an amazing birthday, I've got to say, I was not expecting this," Wu clapped his hands together.

"Hey, it's not everyday our sensei turns another year older," Lloyd shrugged.

"Happy birthday Wu!"

The ninja began to cut the cake, bickering along the way.

"I want this piece, it has the most frosting!"

"Ewe! I hate frosting! That's going to give you a sugar coma Lloyd!"

"I want the one with my name on it!"

"Can I have a corner piece?"

"Bigger... Bigger... perfectly sized!"

"That's like three pieces big, you know?"

Wu chuckled as he ate his cake and watched his students, "well, I have one last question, who picked out the menu for tonight?"

All the ninja exchanged glances.

"Cole did," Nya finally announced.

Cole thought back to the days before when they'd all spent so much time planning the miniature party. He remembered how he'd thrown in most of the suggestions while trying to figure out what Wu might like. He may not be able to cook, but he sure knew good food when he tasted it.

He laughed to himself. It was weird how some things worked out. Some people planned the menu. Other people cooked the meal. But in the end, they all got to eat the food and revel in the team effort they'd created.

Wu and Cole exchanged a knowing look. Maybe Cole wasn't cut out to be a world class chef, but there were plenty of other things he was able to be. Friend, brother, ninja, teammate, he was proud to be each and every one of those things.

 **I hope you enjoyed. As you can see, this is probably going to be really fluffy, but it's been a lot of fun to play around with, and I can't wait for you to see the other ninja's stories. And since there are six ninja and only five times, I will be combining two ninja into one chapter. I'm not saying which ones (feel free to guess, I'm curious to see who you think it is), but I will tell you that that chapter is my personal favorite. Until next time, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
